dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
The Raccoon
'The Raccoon '''is one of the Main Characters of Dick Figures. Character Description Described by Red as one of 'Nature's Ninjas', Raccoon has a Japanese accent performed by creator Ed Skudder and owns a store shaped like a Pagoda called "Ancient Secrets 'n' Things". He is apparently very wise, and seems to have some sort of relation with Red and Blue, because he is always with them in a lot of episodes, like in "Captain Red Rum and The Pina Colada Armada". Appearances ''To see what episodes The Raccoon has appeared in, please go to: The Raccoon/Appearances Trivia *He is the third most liked character in the series (confirmed by comments). *He sometimes eats food from the trash as seen in A Bee or Something. *His wish is to have cool sunglasses. *He is shown to drink and has weird dreams because of this. *His most common phrase are "Make that ass crap". *He doesn't know much of the language of Japanese because of him saying cool sunglasses (kuro sunoglassaro). * This is pretty close to the actual pronunciation in Japanese. As many English words do not exist in Japanese, they have a secondary character set called Katakana, in which they write English words after a little conversion so they can pronounce it better. Cool is pronounced "Kuru" (as they don't have "L" in their language and "R" is the closest ), which is クール in Katakana, and "sunglasses" in Japanese is サングラス (sangurasu). *Raccoon is the chef in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. *He would not make sushi out of Lord Tourettes. *Raccoon was the guest singer in Red's Justin Timberlake Parody, "Yo Butt". Part of his verse can be heard near the end of Capitan Red Rum and the Pina Colada Armada. *He is so far the only main character who hasn't died yet. *He is one of two characters with a family dating back to another country. The other is Mr. Dingleberry. *He said he kissed his wife for the last time meaning she could have died or he was captured and taken to America. *It is unknown if he has a house, given in A Bee Or Something that he eats from the trash, but he is seen in a bed meaning he just likes eating trash. *He possibly owns the japanese store where Red and Blue get the time machine. *He usually steals the girls from Blue and Red. *He may have died once while catching on fire in the T-shirt Teaser. *It is possible that he can be a night-walker. *He is a Smart character for a fluffy-funny-looking Raccoon. *He has meet Ocho Muerte , Reds pet octopus, before and it did not end well. *According to Ed Skudder, Raccoon's voice is based off of Ken Watanabe from the film, Inception. *According to the creators of Dick Figures, the idea of Raccoon being in the show was when Zack Keller was drunk and saying the words, "A raccoon". *In Real Dude Bros Night Man, Red calls the Racoon Forest Assasson. Mr. Assasson is refered to a Yakuza (Modern Japanese Mafia) because of his wealth,skill ,and hearitage. *The Raccoon is the first character with a realistic animal appearence (not animated). *The Raccoon seems to have many enemies, first being Ocho Muerte and then the Robot Frog. *Raccoon cannot pronouce the L'', as he pronounces it as ''R, since he's japanese. Gallery Raccoon 6.jpg Raccoon 5.jpg Raccoon 4.jpg Raccoon 3.jpg Raccoon 2.jpg Raccoon 1.jpg Raccoon.jpg RacoonDF.png|Raccoon taken from dick figures music video website Thanks.jpeg|the Raccoon in thank you to viewers 713px-Prostitues5.png|Raccoon (Red) with the Prostitutes Raccon cute.png Raccon cute 2.png racoon1.jpg racoon2.jpg Robot Frog Wins.png|The Raccoon, defeated by the Robot Frog(Character) Racoon4.jpg Raccoon facepalm.png|Facepalm Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main Characters